


Rocking the Cradle

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Liam is obviously determined to do things his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Cradle

With ferocious concentration, two-year-old Liam tried to stack plastic rings on a dowel. Backward.

Lindsey smirked, and squatted down next to the boy. "That's supposed to go the other way, you know that, right?"

Liam looked stubborn. "This way," he insisted.

"Suit yourself, it's still backward."

Liam growled, a startling sound no human baby could make. 

Lindsey remembered the night Darla appeared on his doorstep. Impossibly pregnant, terrified, furious, and sopping wet from the rain. Telling him her life story, pushing buttons he hadn't even know he owned, to ensure that he'd raise a baby not his own.


End file.
